daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
West Siberian Laika
Lumi *While you may have many talents, you find that you are particularly good at one thing. *You accomplish smaller tasks far easier and quicker than the larger ones. *You aren’t one to dwell on harsh words, in fact, they seem to just roll off your back. *You have a very close bond with one or two people and many acquaintances. Those who have made it into your inner circle are few and far between. *Very protective of those you love. If they’re going to be out of your site, you need to know where they are, who they will be with and what they’ll be doing. You’re not crazy, you just don’t want any harm to come to them. *If those in your inner circle need you, you’ll be there in a heartbeat, no matter what it takes. *However, you seem to let down your guard a lot at home. You feel that since you are on your own turf, no harm can come to people there. *Out in the world, you will stand up and fight for you and your people until “the bitter end.” *Very active, you’re one of those people who goes stir crazy if you’re just sitting around for even a few hours. *While you let your guard down at home, you are highly protective of your place and your things. If anyone trespasses without your permission or touches your things, you sure as hell will let them know. *You aren’t known as being the nicest person. People seem to think that you’re only nice to those in your inner circle, and their may be some truth to that. You’re nicest to those you are comfortable with. *You work best in small groups. *You aren’t really a social person because too many people just overwhelm you. You aren’t the party type, nor do you like social outings in busy places. You and one or two people in a quiet place is your idea of a good time. *Very intense, especially while working. You are extremely focused on your work. *Perhaps you tend to micro-manage. *You make sure everything you do is done the right way. There are no accidents with you. *If you feel you can accomplish a task better by yourself, by golly, you’ll do it by yourself. *Faithful to those you love, there is no question about that. *Very cautious around strangers, it takes a while before you’ll let anyone close to you. *You are very driven. You won’t stop until you’ve reached your goal. *(Unhealthy)- While not highly social, you still need attention. If you aren’t given that attention or are cooped up for far too long, you’ll turn to destructive and improper behaviors. *You have the ability to manipulate people to get them to do what you want, when you want and how you want. *You are also able to weasel your way out of any unpleasant situation. *Even when you don’t have a specific project to be working on, you like to have a lot of little side projects so you can always feel busy. *You know just how to utilize your resources so you can dig up the information that you need. *You love to work and loathe just lying around. *You’re the type of person who doesn’t really want to leave home. When you do move out, it most certainly won’t be outside of the state, possibly even the city, where you grew up. *You aren’t a city person and are far more suited to a rural life. Lumi *Very driven *Highly independent *Very protective over you’re family *You like to be in charge and you’re willing to fight to prove that you should be *Very agile and said to possess incredible endurance *People around you depend on you constantly *You’re said to be calm with an even temperament *You love your work, even though it’s incredibly demanding *Extremely proud *Very quick to react to a situation *Excellent sense of direction *Wary of strangers, especially if they approach you first *Cautious; you'll set off an alarm at even the smallest disturbance *Very antsy and very action; you aren't the type able to sit still for long periods of time. *You're able to dig up any resources or information you may need without any difficulties. *You often find an escape from reality in books, movies, video games and the like. *You have a strong sense of home and you will always return to the area where you lived as a child. *You're more comfortable outside in country or rural areas than inside or in the city. *You're a crutial member of your family. *Very versatile; you don't specialize in only one area. *You'll probably retire at a young age; all the work you're doing now will pay off in the future. *You have a very quick reaction time. It's probably hard to get anything past you. *You live to help those around you. *Work best in pairs or groups of no more than four, crowds don't suit you. *You succumb to the green-eyed monster easily. Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive